Humans can be Bigger on the Inside
by The Mad Traveler
Summary: Fara Smith, a girl with brilliant blue eyes and golden hair with white streaks. At a glance, Fara was like any other girl growing up in London in the twenty-ﬁrst century, until she turned thirteen that is. First fic... If you have any criticism, please phrase it in a constructive way. Rated T because I don't know where I'm going with this (and I don't know how to rate anyway...)
1. Fara Smith

Fara Smith, a girl with brilliant blue eyes and golden hair with white streaks. At a glance, Fara

was like any other girl growing up in London in the twenty ﬁrst century, until she turned thirteen

that is.

She'd always been smarter than the other kids. She learned to read at four, basic math at ﬁve,

French and Latin at six, and she was writing short stories by seven. Fara had a thirst for

knowledge. By the time she was ten she was ﬂuent in twelve languages (English, French, Latin,

Chinese, Italian, German, Dutch, Spanish, Greek, Navaho, Portuguese, and Vietnamese). This

alone set her apart from the others, but when she turned thirteen, the dreams started. They

were vivid and abnormally realistic. She dreamed of the stars, of other planets and species, of

impossible things.

Nobody else cared. Nobody thought they were even remotely interesting. Nobody except

Amicitia. She was her only friend. She ﬁrst met Amicitia when she was ﬁve and some of the

boys, that usually only focused their mocking on Fara, were pushing her around. So, Fara went

over and began babbling about things none of the other kindergarteners cared about. Her plan

worked. They stopped messing with the girl. Of course that meant they had begun tormenting

Fara again, but in reality, she didn't mind.

After the boys became bored with Fara, the girl came over. She said, "Thanks for that. They

think I'm a freak cause of my skin..." That was when Fara actually noticed the girl's skin. It

shimmered. "That's," she paused, "that's really cool!"

"You really mean that?"

"Yes! You're skin is like a penny that sparkles."

The girl smiles and says, "What's your name?"

"Fara. Fara Smith."

"My name's Amicitia. Amicitia Smith." She giggled, "We got the same last name!"

"Have."

"Huh?"

"We have the same last name."

"Oh. You're smart. I like you. We should be friends."

"You- you wanna be friends with me?!"

"Yup." She popped the p.

"Okay," she said slowly, "but can I call you Ami?"

"Yup!" Again popping the p.

From then on, Fara and Ami were best friends. They stood up for each other. They were each

other's only friends.

* * *

Fara told Ami about the strange dreams her second week of having them. She had drawn some

of the different things she had seen. There was the tunnel made of clouds and colors, ﬁelds of

red grass, potatoes in armor, giant moving pepper shakers, metal men, and angel statues.

A few months after the dreams started, something very strange happened. Fara was at the park

with Ami when Ami suddenly shouted, "Fara! What was that?!" Fara spun around, alarmed,

"What?"

"You were fading!"

"What?"

"You were! I swear!"

"Ami..."

"No! You were!"

Fara saw the tunnel from her dreams ﬂash around her for a second, but then it vanished.

"Fara!"

Her face was pale when she answered, "You- you were right."

"Are you okay?"

"I saw the cloud tunnel."

"From your dreams?" She nodded. "Like, in your head?"

"No. It it was all around me. It was- it had to be real."

"Fara, are you sure?"

"Yes, I-"

"Fara!" She was gone. "Fara?"


	2. The Tunnel

She was in the tunnel again, except this time it didn't fade out. She was seemingly stuck there.

She was ﬂoating. She refused to move in fear of getting lost. She stayed there for what seemed

to be an hour before it faded away and she was standing back in front of Ami.

"Oh my gosh! Fara what happened?"

"I was stuck in that tunnel. How long has it been?"

"Twenty seconds."

"What?"

"Twenty seconds."

"What?"

"Twe-"

"That's impossible! I- I've been gone almost an hour!"

"Nope. Stopwatch." She held out a silver stop watch with her initials on it, "See? Twenty

seconds."

"No, this can't be happening..."

* * *

A few days a after the incident at the park, she began to fade again. This time she was on her

own. The tunnel began ﬂashing around her and then her room was completely gone. Back in

the tunnel, she didn't dare move. After a while, she heard a noise approaching. _There are others_

_in this place? Maybe they can tell me where I am!_ A big blue box went spinning by right as she

moved back. The box was the same color blue as her eyes. _How'd it get in here? Was that a_

_space ship? Am I in space? This doesn't look like space..._

To her surprise, her closet began materializing around her. _Well, technically, I'm materializing in_

_my closet. How'd I get in my closet?_ She opened her closet door and realized an hour had

passed. _An hour? I wasn't in there that long... Wait a minute, I moved a little because of that_

_blue box. Maybe I moved an hour forward! No, that's impossible. Isn't it?_

With the idea of time travel fresh on her mind, she got ready for bed. She dreamed of that box

and the tunnel and the possibility of traveling in time.

The next day, she told Ami about last night. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Ami-"

"Are you absolutely, positively-"

"Ami, I lost an hour."

"Okay... What are we going to do?"

"About?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"You disappear."

"And?"

"What if someone ﬁnds out?"

"Oh. Um... I don't know..."


	3. Captian Jack Harkness

The very next week, Fara dematerialized again when she was in her room, except, this time, it

was one o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. That Saturday, her parents were out all day, so she

wasn't too worried when she began to dematerialize.

After what felt like ﬁve minutes in the tunnel, the strange blue box whizzed by again. As it

passed, she felt a nudge in her mind. _Telepathic?_ She pondered this new idea for a moment

before testing her newly inspired theory. _I need someone that knows about this kind of thing._

_Somebody who gets time travel. Someone from my timeframe- if that even makes sense- and_

_not to far away from her house. So, a time travel expert in England from this- my time._ She

repeated this thought over and over until she realized she was materializing in some kind of lair.

She checked her phone for the time (6:03 pm). "What?!"

"Oi! Who's there? I told you to go home and take a break..." He faded out as he realized that a

rather nervous looking thirteen year old girl was standing in the Torchwood HQ.

"How did you get in here?"

"In all honesty, I'm not exactly sure."

"Did someone let you in?"

"I didn't exactly come through a door..." He glanced at the lift and hole in the sidewalk above.

"Nope, not through there either."

"Mmmh... What's your name?"

"Fara. Fara Smith. You?"

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He grinned.

"Are you _ﬂirting_ with me Captain?"

"I'm not trying to." His smile melted away and was replaced by a serious expression. "How did

you get in?"

"I think I materialized."

"What?"

"I was in my room at one o'clock this afternoon and for the third time, I disappeared. I always

end up in a colorful cloud tunnel, and the timing is a bit off." Jack was listening intently. "I'll

disappear and it'll feel like an hour but when I get back, it'll have only been twenty seconds."

She went on explaining everything from the dreams on.

They had made their way to Jack's ofﬁce while she was telling her story. Once she had

ﬁnished, she pulled out the sketches of the tunnel, the potato men, the big pepper shakers, and

the little blue box. Jack's eyes grew wider with each picture. "The tunnel is called the Time

Vortex. The potato men are Sontarons. They aren't very nice; they've been engaged in all kinds of wars.

The 'pepper shakers' are Daleks. They are very very bad. They kill everything."

"What about the box?"

He sighed, "It's a police public call box. Well, no. It's called a TARDIS. It's a ship."

"A space ship?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it a bit _small_?"

"Bigger on the inside."

"Oh. Who's ship is it?"

"The Doctor's."

"Doctor who?"

"It's just 'the Doctor'."

* * *

**AN: So, Fara has met Captain Jack. Of course he would've sounded at least a little flirty, even if he didn't mean to (this maybe my story, but I'm not entirely convinced it was a _total_ accident... it is Jack, after all). What do you guys think?  
**


	4. The Doctor & The Proper Doctor

**AN: I am so sorry. I didn't mean to keep y'all (yes, I'm a Georgia girl) waiting. I'm never really on my computer (I write on my phone). Anyways, I'll try not to do that again. Summer is almost here, so I'll probably have more time to write. I really can't believe I'm going to ****_high school_**** next year. Okay, enough rambling!**

* * *

"Just 'the Doctor?' What kind of name is that? Why would anyone's parents call their child 'the Doctor?'"

"His parents didn't name him that, he chose it himself."

"Why?"

"Because doctors help people, and that's what he wants to do."

Jack drove her home about an hour later. When he pulled up, he asked her, "Do your parents know?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"They may do tests or lock you up."

"Oh."

"You said one other girl knows."

"Yes, I did."

"Who?"

"Amicitia Smith, my best and only friend."

"Do you trust her?"

"With. My. Life."

"Good, it may come to that." He muttered the second part.

"What?"

"I said 'good.'"

She started to get out of the car when he suddenly asked, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, why?"

"No reason. Just wondered."

"See ya, Cap'n."

"Be careful." And with that final warning, he drive off. _Torchwood... That name, I've heard it before..._

* * *

For the next three years, she materialized and dematerialized at random. She learned how to mostly direct herself and how to avoid dematerializing in public. She had visited Jack at least once a week, and her parents never noticed because they were always on a business trip. Ami, Jack, and Tosh were the only ones who knew about the "incidents."

The sixteen year old drove up in the parking lot a block away from the Torchwood building. She could've gotten closer, but she preferred to walk the remaining distance. It always gave her time to think.

"Hey," Jack called as the platform lowered her.

"Hey Jack," she said and then nodded to Tosh.

"Disappeared lately?"

"No"

"Anyone else know?"

"Yes, Jack, I stood on a box on the sidewalk and told all who would listen."

"Did you tell them 'the end is nye?'"

"Obviously, but I made sure to say that the not-so-secret organization, Torchwood, had it covered. When they doubted the abilities of the all powerful Torchwood, I told them that they had the man who couldn't die, and then they believed me."

"You're influencing her, Jack," Tosh said.

"I'm a great influence!" Tosh snorted.

"Thanks, Tosh."

Fara was watching in amusement when Jack turned to her, "What do think about calling in a friend of mine?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about calling a friend and asking her to come down here."

"Wait, you have friends?!"

"I have plenty of friends!"

"By friends, I meant _just_ friends. You know people you _haven't_ screwed?"

"I'll have you know, I have plenty of 'just friends.'"

"Who?"

"Well, for starters, _you _and Tosh-"

"Other than us."

"The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Martha Jones- well, no, Martha _Smith_."

Fara had paled at the name 'Martha Smith.'

"What?" Jack asked.

"By any chance, is Martha Smith a doctor? A real, proper doctor?"

"She is," he answered sounding slightly surprised, "do you know her?"

"Yes," she swallowed, "Martha Smith is Ami's mum."

Jack was quiet for a minute, but he soon broke out into a grin, "I never knew she was pregnant! Haha! Do you know her very well?"

"Well, yeah. She's my best friend's mum!"

"And she doesn't know a thing?"

"No, she and Mickey go on business trips pretty often."

Jack laughed, "They don't go on business trips, Fara, they work with aliens. They negotiate with them or hunt them down."

"They kill them?"

"Nah, tranquilize 'em and then make 'em go home."

"Oh."

Fara stood quietly for a moment when she realized something. "Where did Martha learn about aliens?"

"She traveled with the Doctor. I went on an adventure with them. Mickey traveled with Rose and the Doctor. Before I couldn't die, I traveled with the Doctor and Rose, and there was one time we met Mickey back on earth, we were a fan_tas_tic team. Those were the good old days..." Fara could've sworn she saw unshed tears in his eyes. He smiled again, "Mickey the idiot, he traveled with the Doctor and Rose for a while, but that was after the Doctor had regenerated and I had been left behind."

"They left you behind?"

"I had become a fixed point-"

"You told me that part, but why did they leave you? I thought the Doctor and Rose were your friends."

"They are."

"They left you."

"I was wrong!" He was shouting now, "Rose made me a fixed point! That is _never_ supposed to happen! I. Was. Wrong. He left because it felt wrong. She had. No. Choice. She was unconscious and she should have died. She took in the time vortex and lived. The Doctor regenerated because of it! She brought me back to life, but she accidentally did it permanently."

Fara was silent. She didn't know. Judging by the look on Tosh's face, she hadn't known either.

* * *

After a few very quiet minutes, Jack was smiling again and called Martha. Five minutes later she was there. She came in and said, "Captain." To which he replied, "Doctor Smith." They broke into grins and hugged each other.

"Martha _Smith_."

"That's _Dr_. Martha Smith to you."

"Of course." He straightened and saluted her.

She laughed, "Why'd you call Jack?"

* * *

**Martha Jones- ****_Smith _****is Ami's mother! **

**Okay I may get a few words off or they may mean something else to me (the American), so forgive me if Fara or someone else says something American. **

**I'm starting on the next chapter now (which may be a considerable amount of time sooner than when y'all read this).**

**Until next time,**

**The Mad Traveler**


	5. Parents

AN:** Alright, I know, I know... I lied about starting the next chapter, but there aren't really many of you anyway, sooooo y'all can't find and injure me! **

**Oh, and, no, I don't own Doctor Who... Oh well...**

* * *

He sighed and said, "There's someone who has a very strange talent. She tends to dematerialize a lot like the TARDIS. She has dreams about things like daleks and Sontarons. I've met her here for about three years now and thought it may be a good idea to let her have somebody else to talk to about the Doctor and her disappearances."

"She knows the Doctor?"

"No, but I've told her all I know about him."

"Even-"

"Yes. But, anyway, I figured another girl to talk to would be nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people know..."

"Can't she talk to her mother?"

"Her parents don't know."

"Who does?"

"The girl's closest friend, Tosh, and I."

"Okay. Wait. How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh. Wow. She's so young."

"I know."

"So who is this girl and when do I meet her?"

"That's the thing, there's a good chance you already know her."

Martha's eyebrows furrowed a little bit and Jack motioned for her to turn around.

"Fara?"

Fara waved.

"Wait. What?"

"That was my reaction when I was told you work for UNIT and hunt aliens."

"So you disappear?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' just like Ami.

"You two, conference room now."

They went.

Martha pointed at Fara, "Whole story. _Now_."

After Fara went through the entire story beginning to now, Dr. Smith sat there quietly for a moment before saying, "Damn it! I wanted a safe life for both Amicitia and you, Fara. This was never supposed to happen. I didn't want either of you to have anything to do with aliens while you were growing up." After a moment, Jack said, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant, sixteen years ago."

"Sorry Jack."

It got quiet again. Jack broke the silence by saying, "Martha, don't you think it'd be smart to tell her parents. You know, so they don't call the cops if she goes missing." Martha looked at Fara, "You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't think it'd be important."

"You didn't think that _that_ would be important?"

"No."

"Tell him."

"But-"

"_Now_."

Fara turned to Jack, "My-my parents... What I said about then being on business trips wasn't entirely true. I- I haven't actually seen them since I was, well, twelve."

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

"You've been alone with these incidents for three years?"

"Yes."

He was quiet. _Oh great, here comes the yelling._ He didn't say a word. He just got up and walked out. Fara looked at the proper doctor. They gave each other a look that said 'Great.'


	6. The Disappearance

**AN: DON'T HURT ME I'M BACK! I am sooooo sorry! I got distracted by reading fan fiction instead of writing it, but I have been thinking a lot about it! Okay, I know this is a short one, but it's something, and you can't kill me cause today, June 8th, is my birthday! I am now fourteen years old. Okay, enough about me. Without any further ado, the new chapter!**

* * *

"Jack! Jack, please! Wait up!" He continued towards the lift. "Jack, listen to me! Jaaaack!" He spun around, "Why would you not tell me that?!"

"'Cause you'd've left me at some foster home or- or an adoption center somewhere!"

"Fara-"

"No. Don't say that you wouldn't have, 'cause you would've. Even Martha tried to send me away. So don't you dare lie to me, Jack Harkness. Don't. You. Dare."

Martha came up behind Fara a little out breath, "Goodness, Jack, you move fast." Jack immediately said, "Well, I try my best."

"_Jack_..."

"Sorry." He then turned towards Fara, who was looking at him with mistrust and fear, and said, "Fara, I trust you. You've been fine for four years on your own, but I could try to find them, your parents."

"Jack, they left _four years_ ago. They told me they were going on another business trip, and then they didn't come home. After a week I- I called my mom's cell phone and it- her number was disconnected, and my dad's was too and," tears were streaming down her face then, "I kept on trying and trying, but no one ever answered. I kept getting the disconnected message. There was nothing on the news about them, I went to the police station and they never found anything and I never saw them-" she was crying so hard now that she couldn't continue. Jack and Martha hugged her tightly. She'd started thinking of Jack as the father she didn't have and Martha might as well have been her mother since she and Ami acted like sisters.

* * *

**AN: Please review! They make me feel like someone actually reads this thing! **

**XOXO,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	7. UNIT Rebels

**AN: Hello! Okay, I'm trying to do better about updating, so I hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Tosh was working and when she glanced up at the monitor she saw something that worried her. "Jack!" She herd a bang, as if someone had just hit their head on the under side of a table, which was probably what had happened. Jack came up behind her desk rubbing the back of his head. "What?"

"Something's going on outside. They look like U.N.I.T. soldiers, but they have a red cloth tied around their upper arms."

"What do you think their doing?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like their waiting for something."

"I'll call Martha and see if she sent 'em."

_"Hello? Jack?"_

"Hey, Martha, you're on speaker. Do you know anything about a group of U.N.I.T. soldiers coming here?"

_"Um... No, Jack. Wait," _her voice became nervous,_ "they don't have red bands on their arms do they?"_

"Yeah, actually, they do. That bad?"

_"Shit."_

"Okay, that's bad. How bad?"

_"They're U.N.I.T. rebels. They believe that anything alien should be hunted down, imprisoned, studied, tortured, and then killed."_

"Shit."

_"Is Fara with you?"_

"No, she's on her way."

_"Stay down there. Don't come up, don't call Fara, they'll have all phone calls tracked and there's still a chance she'll see them and keep moving or run."_

"What of she doesn't? What do we do then?"

_"I'm coming down with a few men. If something happens, don't, under any circumstances, come up."_

"What if they come after Fara? What then?"

_"Jack, if you interfere there's a good chance that they'll shoot Fara on the spot."_

* * *

**AN: Uh oh! Fara is in trouble! Hope you like it! Reviews make me happy! And a happy me means more updates!**


	8. The Kidnapping

**AN: Hello again. We seem to be making a habit of this. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Jack seemed truly scared. For the first time in a while, he didn't know what to do. He had know idea what he was supposed to do. Somehow over the past three years he had grown to think of Fara as the daughter he never had, or at least hadn't had yet.

"Jack!" Tosh's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Jack, Fara is here."

"No." He stood up abruptly.

"Jack, no!" Tosh stood and grabbed his arm.

"Let me go."

"No. You heard Martha." They both watched helplessly.

* * *

Fara was walking up to the lift when a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm held her arms to her side. She tried to scream through the gloved hand, but nothing but muffled sounds were heard and only by Fara's ears. She was being dragged backwards as she tried to fight. The hand fell away and she screamed, "JACK!" The hand was quickly clamped back over her mouth. _Where is he?_ She was thrown into the back of a van and she managed to scream for help before the door closed. She continued to scream until a man's voice called back at her, "There bloody sound proof, so would you shut up?"

"Why? The screams of a sixteen year old that you kidnapped make you uncomfortable?"

"Shut up."

"No. I want to know why you grabbed me."

"Why would I tell you?"

"'Cause you're not all bad."

"Oh really?"

"My screams bothered you. They made you realize that I'm human."

"You're wrong."

"About?"

"You're not human."

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't human. You disappear and then reappear. Your DNA isn't all human."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Fara Smith."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, but it's something! Please review! **

**With love,**

**Seraphina**


	9. The Arrival

**AN: Hey, guys! Not getting many reviews... Do y'all like it or what?**

* * *

A few hours later, the van stopped and two men opened the doors. Fara moved to the very back, "Come here."

"No." One of the men pulled a gun and she got out.

She was handcuffed and led through the double doors of a very formidable and large building. It was made of stone and was crawling with was looked like UNIT soldiers (she'd seen them with Martha once) except they had a red band around their upper arms. "Who are you?"

"The new and improved UNIT army," he answered as if it were preprogrammed into his mind.

"So... Rebels?" He was silent. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Shut up or I'll gag you." She swallowed. She was terrified.

They walked on for a while in silence. They stopped outside of what looked like a cell door. "This for me?" They just opened the door and took off the handcuffs as they shoved her in the cell. "Guess so," she muttered as the thick metal door slammed. She picked herself up and looked around. _Okay, small room. Cot, bathroom, shower in bathroom. Grey walls and tile floors. Great. _

When she was done assessing her new "room", if you could call it that, she sat on the cot and just thought about the day so far.

* * *

Jack was pacing back and forth as Martha, who had arrived twenty minutes after they grabbed Fara, was talking to Tosh. "Jack, calm down."

"Calm down?! Fara is gone Martha. They got her and we don't know where she is."

"We'll find her."

"Look at you. You're not even panicked or worried."

"Captian Jack Harkness! You think I'm not worried? Jack, I'm willing to tear apart this damn planet to find that girl. I have to stay calm, because if I don't, I'll mess up. I have to tell her best friend that she may be dead or being tortured as we speak."

"Sorry, Martha."

They were silent. No one knew what to say.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	10. The First Test

**AN: What's this? Another chapter?**

* * *

Fara's eyes widened as her door swung open. A guard came in and led her out. "Where are we going?" Silence. "Where are you taking me?!" She was scared to death. "Answer me," she cried desperately. As her heart pounded, she was led down hall after hall until they finally stopped in front of another door. It opened for the two, and she was led into the room. She took in her new surroundings. She was in a kind of laboratory with what looked like a place that someone- most likely her- would be strapped up.** (AN: Okay, y'all, imagine the thing Nine was strapped to in the episode 'Dalek' for the thing!)** "Hello. Fara, I presume," a tall, thin woman with long black hair, piercing green eyes, a fair skin said. Turning to the guard, she said, "Hook her up."

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He grabbed her and she fought back, fiercely. She was screaming and kicking and pleading. He got her strapped up and stepped back to where the woman was. The lady flicked a few switches then looked at Fara as a light shone out and began to sweep over Fara. When the light touched her, she let out a blood curdling scream. It swept over her body twice as she continued to scream. When to was over she was panting. "They're right. She's not human. Well, actually she's part human part unknown." The woman's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait a minute. Hmmmm... I wonder..." She grabbed the guards gun and shot Fara in the stomach.

* * *

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Review! **


	11. Healing

**AN: Anyone scared for Fara?**

* * *

Fara let out a scream. She was loosing blood fast and it was pooling underneath her. _There's a lot of blood in a body..._ All of a sudden she went into a comatose state. "What's happening?" The guard asked. The woman answered, "Healing."

Half an hour later, Fara woke up still where she was. The wound was gone. "Hello again," said the lady said.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Lune"

"What's the guard's name?"

"Marcus."

"What do you want with me?"

"You're alien."

"And?"

"We believe anything alien should be studied and then destroyed."

"Great."

"If it's any consolation, you seem to be able to heal yourself."

"That why you shot me?"

"Obviously."

"Yeah, obviously."

* * *

**AN: Alright! That's it for tonight! Triple update! Review or else!**


	12. Author's Note

**AN: Okay, guys, no one has reviewed for a while, so I was wondering if anyone actually likes this story. I just don't wanna keep posting if no one likes the story, 'cause what would be the point. So be honest. Review and tell me if I should keep going. Or don't. Either way I'll probably continue, but I really want to know. **

**With love,**

**Seraphina Jones**


	13. The Nightmare

**AN: Hey, guys. Thanks for all of the reviews! I knew I could get some feedback one way or another. Honestly, I'd probably not have stopped writing anyway...**

**Okay, have any of you read ****_The House on Tradd Street, The Girl on Legare Street, The Strangers on Montagu Street, _****and ****_Return to Tradd Street_****? They're by Karen White, and they're brilliant! You should read them!**

**And I'm reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy sorry that I haven't update in a while, I'll try to do better!**

* * *

The woman, Dr. Lune, started messing with the controls again. When she finished, she looked up at Fara with her cold, calculating eyes. Fara screamed as electricity ran through her entire body. The pain was almost unbearable and minutes passed as she continued screaming, begging for help.

Suddenly, the electricity stopped and she was panting. "Very resilient," Dr. Lune observed.

"Thanks, I try my best."

A guard came in and released Fara. She collapsed onto the floor below her. The guard lifted her and carried her to her cell, where she thought the torture would be over.

* * *

She had been sleeping for an hour when the nightmares started. They where so real and detailed.

* * *

She heard screams. Immediate she started running, shouting her best friend's name. "Ami! Ami, where are you?!" That's when the screams stopped and panic ripped through her heart. "Ami, please, where are you?!" She tripped over something. Thinking it was a log, she looked back and saw the mangled and lifeless body of her best friend. She stood, tears threatening to spill over. "No," she choked out. "No no no!" She started to run again, when she heard Jack call her name. "Jack?!" She called out desperately again, "Jack, where are you?!"

"Fara! Help me, Fara!"

"Jack," she was sobbing even harder now, "Jack, where are you?!" She heard him screaming and then nothing. "JACK!" She stood in the clearing of the forest waiting for him to call out again, but he didn't.

"Fara, please help me, please," she heard Martha cry out to her.

"Martha?!" The only response she received was a blood curdling scream. At that, she ran, again stumbling over something. Looking back at the object, she saw it was Jack covered in blood and stone dead. She screamed and ran until she saw Martha's body laying on the ground just as bloody as Jack and Ami were.

* * *

She screamed as she woke up. _It was all a dream._

"Did you sleep well?" Dr. Lune was leaning in a corner in Fara's room. "Hope you didn't have any _nightmares_." She grinned maliciously.

* * *

**AN: Y'all said I should do longer chapters, so review and tell me if this is good!**


End file.
